Para Sempre Meu
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: Duo declara seu amor para Heero, mas esse o rejeita... o que acontecerá depois?
1. Chapter 1

Para sempre meu

Nara-chan

Gênero: Angust, Lemon, Casais: 1x2, Anime: Gundam Wing

Cap I

--

-Heero eu te amo! - Duo falou em um fôlego só.

-Nani? Que palhaçada é essa? – Heero apesar de indignado sua face não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

-Pa... Palhaçada? Heero, isso não é palhaçada alguma, eu realmente o amo! – o garoto parecia desesperado, estava a ponto de chorar.

-Não é uma palhaçada? Então o que é? Você vem aqui, fala uma bobagem dessa e diz que não é palhaçada? – Heero agora levantava um pouco o tom de voz.

-He... Heero? Você gosta de alguém? – Duo perguntou sentindo o choro em sua garganta. Sabia que ele não responderia, mas algo dizia para fazer essa pergunta.

-Não é da sua conta! Aliás, nada na minha vida é da sua conta! – respondeu frio e seco.

-Será que podemos continuar sendo amigos?- Duo enxugava as lágrimas que nem ao menos sabia que estavam escorrendo.

-Continuar sendo amigos? Mas nós nunca fomos amigos! Éramos apenas parceiros de guerra, e agora que ela acabou você não representa nada para mim.- disse sem olhar para Duo.

Duo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra sai de casa batendo a porta com mais força que o normal. Deixando para traz um japonês que caiu de joelhos no chão antes de sussurrar para si mesmo – Desculpe! Duo...

-Idiota! Ele é um grande idiota!- Duo gritava enquanto corria pelas ruas em direção a casa de Quatre, assustando algumas pessoas por quem passava.- Ele é mesmo um grande idiota... Não! Eu sou um idiota! Como pude pensar que por estarmos tanto tempo juntos nas missões ele seria meu amigo! Ainda por cima achar que ele gostava de mim! Duo seu idiota! Quando você deixará de ser movido por suas emoções?- sem nem perceber, Duo chega à casa de Quatre. Era uma casa pequena e simples, mas que acolhia quem entrasse nela. Automaticamente o garoto toca a campainha.

-Já vai!- grita alguém lá dentro – Sim? Duo? O que foi? Porque tá chorando? – o loiro disse dando passagem e levando Duo para entrar e sentar-se no sofá – Se acalma, você quer um copo de água? – perguntou e o outro garoto negou com a cabeça – Me conta, o que aconteceu?

-O Heero... – Duo falou, sendo interrompido pelas lágrimas que caíam em seu rosto.- O Heero...

-O que tem o Heero? Duo você contou a ele? –Perguntou Quatre. Ele era o único que sabia sobre os sentimentos de Duo para com Heero.

-Ele nem ao menos me considera... Um amigo! – Duo conseguiu falar em meio aos soluços.

-O que? – Quatre parecia meio confuso.

-Ele me disse com todas as letras Quatre, disse que nós não somos amigos, que éramos apenas parceiros de guerra!-falou desabando a cabeça no colo de Quatre.

-Não Duo, não pode ser!- após dito isso Duo levantou a cabeça, e ficou a encarar o loiro, com confusão em seus olhos.

-Como não pode ser?- Duo finalmente falou.

-O Heero também te ama! Eu sinto isso!

-Me ama é? Quatre acho melhor você aposentar esse seu coração! Pois acho que ele não sente mais as coisas direito! Quatre eu sou um NADA para o Heero!- mais lagrimas rolaram quando Duo se lembrou da cena.

Quatre abraçou seu amigo, tentando conforta-lo. Mas por mais que tentasse Duo não parava de chorar. Quase uma hora depois o americano pareceu cessar o choro. Olhando para Quatre com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, Duo falou serio:

-Eu não quero ver ele na minha frente nunca mais Quatre! Sei que vai ser difícil, mas eu vou esquece-lo.

-Duo, converse com ele de novo, eu sei que ele te ama, alguma coisa aconteceu para ele ter agido assim! – Quatre pediu ao seu amigo. Sabia que Heero gostava dele já de muito tempo. Só não entedia porque ele agira assim. Algo não estava certo. –Duo, descanse um pouco, amanhã falaremos mais nisso, certo?

-Sim! Acho melhor eu ir dormir mesmo, tô um caco!

E os dois subiram para o quarto, onde Duo foi depositado na cama e dormiu quase que imediatamente. Quatre saiu do quatro e foi em direção à sala, direto para o vídeo fone e discou um número de memória, após alguns segundos, alguém atende e a imagem de um garoto moreno, com uma franja cobrindo um de seus olhos verdes, aparece.

-Sim? – atendeu o moreno.

-Trowa, preciso que você venha aqui!

-Agora?- Trowa, perguntou percebendo, que o loiro estava muito abatido.

-Sim, por favor!

E o vídeo-fone ficou escuro.

-Não!...Não!...Heero eu... Heero NÃO!!- Duo acorda. Estava tento um pesadelo, onde Heero e os outros não o reconheciam e estava sozinho no mundo. Vendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir decide descer para beber algo. Quando estava preste a descer as escadas escuta as vozes de Trowa e Quatre então decide escutar a conversa dos dois. Sabe que falta educação escutar a conversa dos outros, mas ele simplesmente não resistiu.

-Então o Duo gosta do Heero?-falou Trowa.

-Sim! E eu pensei que o Heero sentia o mesmo pelo Duo. Mas acho que me enganei. Oh Trowa você não acreditaria mesmo se visse, o nosso sempre alegre Duo se desmanchando em lágrimas! O coração dele está muito magoado!

-Vou ser sincero com você, também imaginava que aqueles dois acabariam juntos!

-O pior que o Duo disse que ele não considerava nem um amigo!-Quatre falou colocando a mão no peito. Trowa se levantou de sua poltrona e sentou-se ao lado de Quatre o abraçando.

-Isso é realmente estranho você acha...- nesse momento o vídeo-fone toca e Trowa vendo que seu loiro não estava em condições de atender, decide ele mesmo fazer isso. -Alô?

-Trowa!

-Heero!-nesse momento Duo da um pulo de susto e fica indeciso se fica onde está ou sai. No fim resolve continuar escutando- O que deseja?-Perguntou Trowa.

-Quero convidar o Quatre e já que você está aí convidá-lo também, para o meu casamento com Relena!

Continua...

Sei que o Duo parece uma menina no sentido de sair correndo e chorando. A Illy me disse que não gosta quando fazem o Duo assim, porque cara nenhum chora quando leva um fora, mas eu digo: CHORA SIM! Sendo uma pessoa que gosta realmente eles choram. Infelizmente eu descobri isso da pior maneira possível. Um grande amigo meu gostava de uma amiga não só minha como dele também. Ela não gostava dele, tipo pra namorar, e não ficava com ele. Ele fugia da gente e chorava escondido, até a gente achá-lo. Ele não só chorou como também desmaiou, e se eu e meus amigos não tivesse ido atrás dele ele teria ficado no meio da rua estatelado no chão. O desmaio foi só umas vez, faz os choros foram muitos. E o interessante é que depois ele começou a namorar uma menina com o mesmo nome da que ele gostava. Hoje ele ta casado e vai ter um filhote.

Então eu resolvi não mudar as atitudes de Duo. Desculpe Illy, mas ficará assim tá bom?

BYE!

Nara-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Para sempre meu

Nara-chan

Gênero: Angust, Lemon, Casais: 1x2, Anime: Gundam Wing

Cap II

--

Choque! Isso foi o que todos sentiram. Principalmente Duo que não quis escutar mais nada e correu para o quarto. Jogando-se na cama, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Ele não deveria ter ficado escutando, só assim não teria ficado sabendo que o amor da sua vida iria se casar!

-Claro! O soldado perfeito tem que se casar com a rainha do mundo! Nada mais justo!-Duo mais sussurrou do que falou. -Ele com certeza não me terá mais em sua vida, assim como deseja. Desaparecerei para sempre da vida dele! Duo Maxwell para Heero Yuy está morto de agora em diante!-Decidido a esquecer seu amor, Duo deixou que suas lágrimas caíssem por Heero pela última vez.

Na sala os dois garotos ainda espantados pelo convite de Heero, não conseguem dizer uma única palavra. Ainda estavam confusos com sua reação em relação a Duo, e agora com essa notícia, estavam muito chocados para pensarem em outra coisa. Além do mais se tratava de Relena Peacecraft! Tudo bem que ela é a "Rainha da Paz", mas ela é do tipo da pessoa que sabe como chatear alguém.

-O que foi?- Heero perguntou percebendo que seus amigos ficaram calados e com cara de espanto.

-Nada.-falou Trowa. Quatre ainda não conseguia proferir uma palavra sequer. A única coisa que o loirinho pensava era como Heero tivera coragem de fazer tudo aquilo com Duo e vir dizer que se casará com Relena, como se nada tivesse acontecido.-Apenas nunca imaginamos que você se casaria com Relena!-Trowa falou por fim.

-Pois é, percebemos que estamos apaixonados e ela resolveu que devemos casar logo.

-Quer que a gente comunique a Duo também?-Quatre tinha que saber se Duo estava certo. Não que ele achasse que Duo mentira, longe disso, pois ele via e sentia toda dor que Duo estava sentindo, ele apenas tinha que ver com seus próprios olhos.

-Ele está aí não é? Acho melhor ele não vir!- disse sem encarar os rostos dos seus amigos. Por mais que ele quisesse, era melhor o americano não ir ao seu casamento.

-Porque não?-perguntou Trowa, agora muito curioso em saber do motivo de tanta descortesia com o outro.

-Não estou a fim de ver a cara dele na minha frente!-disse friamente-Bem vou indo então, mandarei o convite em breve.-e desconectou.

-Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?-perguntou Quatre encarando o agora escuro vídeo-fone.

-Sim. Infelizmente sim Quatre.-Trowa voltou a sentar-se do lado do loiro.

-Devemos contar a ele sobre o casamento? Ele já está sofrendo tanto. Com essa noticia, é capaz dele ficar louco. Cá entre nós, sabemos que Duo nunca foi com a cara de Relena, e sabendo que ela se casará com Heero... Só Deus sabe como ele reagiria! Oh Trowa!-Quatre se jogou nos braços de seu amado como que prevendo o que aconteceria com o amigo.

-Se acalme meu anjo. Vou fazer um chá pra você ok?-Trowa se levantou.

-Eu vou ver como ele está!-e ambos saíram para os seus afazeres. Trowa foi para a cozinha e Quatre subiu para o quarto onde Duo se encontrava. Trowa tinha razão, ele tinha que se acalmar, afinal quem iria confortar Duo quando ele precisasse, se ficasse nervoso? Tinha que ser forte para ajudar seu amigo, pois agora mais do que nunca ele precisava do loirinho. Quem diria que eles, guerreiros que dariam a própria vida numa missão, seriam extremamente fracos em relação ao amor? Ninguém, por mais forte que seja, consegue ser mais forte do que as dores relacionadas ao coração. Mas, eles eram apenas garotos normais, como qualquer outro. E qualquer treino que tenham tido, não se compara às armadilhas que o amor faz. Nunca ninguém ganhará para o amor!

Quatre finalmente chega no seu destino. Ele para em frente à porta, limpa o rosto e arruma as roupas, coso o americano já estivesse acordado, queria estar pelo menos apresentável, para ajuda-lo com seu sofrimento. Mas algo estava errado. Quatre não sentia mais o coração do seu amigo. Todo o sofrimento de Duo estava ficando longe.

-Talvez Duo estivesse certo, preciso aposentar meu coração!-Quatre finalmente abre a porta e ao olhar dentro...-AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Trowa mais do que depressa corre para onde se encontra o loiro. Se encontrando no meio das escadas.

-O que foi? Porque gritou?-perguntou Trowa.

-O Duo! Ele não está no quatro.

Continua...

Será que o Duo vai realmente esquecer o Heero? Não sei, não! Tenho minhas dúvidas! Se quiserem saber, continue lendo! Até o próximo capítulo.

Nara-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Para sempre meu

Nara-chan

Gênero: Angust, Lemon, Casais: 1x2, Anime: Gundam Wing

Cap III

--

Um garoto com o cabelo preso em uma longa trança, está com uma mochila nas costas no aeroporto, esperando para seguir viagem. Não sabia ao certo para onde ia, só queria sair daquele lugar, para que seu passado ficasse para trás como a cidade ficará quando ele partir. O motivo de ir embora é para enterrar de vez seu amor por Heero. Não se sentiria bem vivendo no mesmo lugar que ele. Iria, meio que tirar umas férias indeterminadas, de seus amigos e conhecidos. Irá para um lugar desconhecido para ele, onde possa fazer novos amigos, construir uma nova vida.

-A que horas sai o próximo voou?-perguntou Duo a uma atendente.

-Para onde deseja ir?-perguntou a moça.

-Qualquer lugar! Só quero saber a que horas o voou mais próximo sai?-explicou.

-Deixe eu ver.-falou a moça enquanto mexia no computador.-Daqui a dez minutos.-finalmente falou.

-Me dê uma passagem.-Duo pegou sua passagem e foi em direção ao avião. Ainda tinha lhe restado algum dinheiro da última missão, mas não sabia por quanto tempo duraria.Quando chegasse ao seu destino arrumaria um emprego. Pensou enquanto se acomodava na última poltrona.

Dez minutos depois o avião decola para um futuro que Duo desconhecia, mas que esperava que fosse sem as lembranças de Heero.

-Nada!- perguntou Quatre a Trowa.

-Não!-respondeu o moreno.

Trowa tentava de todas as maneiras entrar em contato com Duo ou alguém que o conheça, mas, todas as tentativas foram nulas. Já ligaram para Wufei, Hilde e todos os que conheciam, até para seu celular, mas não tiveram sucesso, ninguém sabia do paradeiro de Duo. A única pessoa que ainda não ligaram foi para o Heero, mas Duo não iria pra lá depois do que aconteceu, iria? Quatre pensou nessa possibilidade, mas os fatos eram contrários.

-Trowa ligue para o Heero.-pediu o loirinho.

-Você acha que ele foi pra lá? Impossível!

-Eu sei! Mas não custa tentar!Por favor!-Implorou o árabe.

-Tudo bem.

Trowa então ligou para o japonês, também torcendo para que o americano estivesse lá.

-Yuy falando-atendeu Heero.

-Oi Heero!-Trowa cumprimentou.

-Barton? Algum problema?-Heero percebeu a que a cara de seus amigos estava com um ar de preocupação.

-O Duo está por aí ou esteve aí?-Quatre quase se jogou na frente do visor.

-Não, ele não está aqui, e nem esteve aqui. Por que?- por mais que sua face não demonstrasse nada, por dentro Heero estava mais que preocupado, estava desesperado.

-O Duo sumiu!-Trowa falou.

-Típico daquele americano baka. Não se preocupem, antes que vocês percebam, ele estará de volta.-e desligou.

-Esse não é o Heero que eu conheço.-falou Quatre afundando seu rosto contra o tórax de Trowa e pondo-se a chorar.-Como uma pessoa pode sumir sem mais nem menos, em poucos minutos?-

-Não sei meu anjo!

Duo estava olhando pela janela quando a voz na comissária soou pelo avião.

-"Atenção senhores passageiros, peço que continuem sentados e que apertem os cintos. Estaremos pousando em poucos minutos."-Duo obedeceu e poucos minutos depois a mulher voltou a falar. – "Senhores passageiros sejam bem vindos a Londres, Inglaterra".

Continua...

É isso aí Duo! Esquece o Heero mesmo, ele não te merece! Você é bom d+ pra ele! Sei que esse foi curtinho, mas vamos com calma, ainda chegarei lá.

Bem pessoal até o próximo capítulo.

Bye!

Nara-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Para sempre meu

Nara-chan

Gênero: Angust, Lemon, Casais: 1x2, Anime: Gundam Wing

Cap IV

--

"Ai,ai! O que faço agora?Ah, sim! Tenho que procurar um lugar para ficar, pelo menos por hoje."- Duo pensava enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Londres. Não sabia para onde ir, ele apenas seguia seus instintos.

Enquanto andava, Duo olhava para todos os lados, não só admirando o lugar, mas tentando fotografa-o na memória. Foi quando viu uma banca de jornal e resolveu procurar um emprego. Pois agora ele tinha que se sustentar.

-Boa tarde! Eu quero um jornal, por favor. – o jornaleiro lhe trouxe o que foi pedido e lhe entregou, Duo pagou e ao olhar em volta viu que estava numa espécie de pracinha e resolveu se sentar em um banco.

Pegou uma caneta e abrindo o jornal foi direto para a sessão onde tinha avisos de empregos. Começando a marcar alguns. Após um tempo ele resolveu dar uma folheada no jornal e uma coisa o chamou a atenção. Um aviso, para ser mais preciso. Alguém estava querendo dividir um apartamento e a entrevista era exatamente neste mesmo dia. O que queria dizer, que o americano teria que correr e convencer a pessoa, para poder pegar a vaga, e Shinigami, era do tipo que não desistia nunca. Duo colocou o jornal debaixo do braço, pegou sua mochila e chamou um táxi. Mostrou o endereço ao motorista e partiu, para o que esperava ser um novo começo.

Trowa estava no computador tentando rastrear Duo a todo custo, mas falhando miseravelmente.

-Merda! Só o Heero conseguiria achá-lo e com facilidade. - Neste momento o telefone toca, o moreno atende e Quatre aparece na tela. – Quatre! E aí algum sucesso?

-Não! O Duo não levou o celular dele, por isso só chamava e ninguém atendia. – Quatre estava na casa que o americano dividia com Heero. Este, no entanto não estava em casa, e Quatre aproveitou para entrar. – Parece que ele pegou algumas roupas e só.

-Ele deve ter pegado pelo menos o passaporte!-falou Trowa.

-Você sabe que se nós quisermos viajar anônimos podemos. Com certeza o Duo fez isso, ele provavelmente não quer que nós o encontremos. E você, algum sucesso com a busca?

-Não! Nós dois sabemos que o melhor hacker é o Heero, e este, é o último que nos ajudaria. – Trowa falou enquanto desligava o computador e sentava-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira onde estava.

-Mas Trowa, nós temos que encontrar o Duo! Não sabemos onde ele está, se está bem, se precisa de um amigo, nada! Trowa eu estou com medo que aconteça algo de ruim com meu amigo. O estado dele não era das melhores, está machucado sentimentalmente sabe se lá o que ele pode fazer!- Quatre estava desesperado. De todos os pilotos, fora Trowa, Duo foi com quem mais se apegara. Talvez o americano estivesse precisando de algo ou apenas um ombro amigo, e ele queria ajudar.

-Anjo se acalme! Com certeza se Duo precisar de nós ele entrará em contato. O que devemos fazer agora é apenas esperar.- tranqüilizou Trowa.

-Tudo bem. - Quatre falou mais calmo.

-Agora vem pra casa, antes que o Heero apareça aí.

-Mas Trowa, se o Heero vai casar com a Relena, certamente se mudará para a mansão Peacecraft, pois nós dois sabemos que ela jamais moraria numa casa simples como essa.

-E daí?

-O que faremos com as coisas de Duo?

-Deixe aí! – Trowa falou simplesmente.

-O quê? – Quatre não entedia, a casa era de Duo, mas de Heero também, com o desaparecimento do americano, Heero poderia simplesmente vender ela e as coisas de Duo, onde ficariam nessa história. Não que Duo tivesse muitas coisas, mas possuía alguns objetos que, para ele, talvez tenha algum valor. Quatre não permitiria que se desfizessem deles, sem o consentimento do amigo. – Trowa... – o moreno deixou-o terminar.

-Compre a parte do Heero e deixe a casa fechada.

-Certo! Falarei com Heero sobre isso, mas depois. Estou exausto! Chegarei em alguns instantes aí!

-Preparei um banho enquanto isso. Até já!

-Até já! – e desligou – Duo onde foi que você se meteu? – Quatre falou antes de entrar no carro e ir embora. (1)

-Chegamos! – disse o motorista do táxi.

-Obrigado! – Duo paga ao motorista e vai em direção ao prédio, olhando para o jornal e conferindo o endereço e o numero do lugar. Percebe que não tinha ninguém do lado de fora, achou que encontraria uma grande fila, mas se enganou. Sem mais rodeio ele entra no prédio e foi em direção ao apartamento indicado.

Ao chegar, percebeu que não tinha nenhum movimento que indicasse que estivesse tendo alguma entrevista naquele lugar.

-Talvez eu tenha chegado tarde demais. Mas não custa tentar! – e com este pensamento ele tocou a campainha e pode ouvir um claro "já vai" do lado de dentro, onde após alguns segundos a porta e revela uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestia roupas tipo "skeitista", uma bermuda preta cheia de bolsos e fivelas e uma blusa regata branca e para completar usava nos pés apenas meias.

-Oi, sou Lílian Daves! E deixe-me adivinhar, veio para entrevista certo? – falou a garota com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim, sou Duo Maxwell, Prazer! – Duo ofereceu a mão a garota e retribuiu o sorriso dela, o que a fez sorrir mais ainda.

-Bem entre! Não se preocupe, as perguntas que farei são bobas, mas claro que essenciais.

-Tudo bem. Não se pode colocar qualquer estranho no mesmo teto que você. Vai que é um maníaco! – Duo falou em um tom de brincadeira.

-Sabe, já gostei de você! Alguma coisa me diz que hoje é o seu dia de sorte! – disse ela dando outro sorriso. Duo já estava se animando um pouco. Era de uma pessoa assim que estava precisando. Alguém que lhe transmita alegria que ele no momento não possuía.

Continua...

1 Não, o Quatre não arrombou a porta, ele simplesmente tem a cópia da chave.

Nara-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Para sempre meu

Nara-chan

Gênero: Angust, Lemon, Casais: 1x2, Anime: Gundam Wing

Cap V

--

-Sabe, já gostei de você! Alguma coisa me diz que hoje é o seu dia de sorte! – disse ela dando outro sorriso. Duo já estava se animando um pouco. Era de uma pessoa assim que estava precisando. Alguém que lhe transmita alegria que ele no momento não possuía.

-É mesmo? – disse seguindo a garota e sentando-se no sofá, em frente onde ela sentou.

-Bem, você é algum... digamos... tarado? – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

-Depende de quem vou atacar! – Duo estava entrando na brincadeira.

-A única garota da casa!

-Não se preocupe não te atacarei!

-Já não posso dizer o mesmo quanto a te atacar! – piscou Lílian – Bem, e quantos anos têm?

-Dezesseis anos.

-Da minha idade! Tem algum parente por aqui?

-Não. Na verdade, to meio que fugindo da minha vida, acabei de chegar e estava procurando um emprego quando vi seu anuncio no jornal.

-Agora a pergunta clichê, tem namorada? Porque se não tiver eu me candidato. – brincou a garota. – Brincadeira! Vamos fazer o seguinte, como você foi o único com juízo que apareceu por aqui, você fica com a vaga. Eu continuo pagando as despesas sozinha, até você conseguir um emprego que, aliás, acho que não demorará muito. – Lílian falou escondendo um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

-Você por acaso é alguma vidente? – perguntou um Duo desconfiado.

-Bem que eu queria, assim ganhava na loteria. Vem vou mostrar a casa pra você. – a garota falou já se levantando.

-Mas já? Não vai me perguntar mais nada?

-Não! Eu já sei o suficiente? – a garota ia continuar andando, mas Duo a parou com o que disse.

-O suficiente? – Duo não sabia do que ela estava falando, as perguntas que fizera, foram todas de brincadeira, como essa garota coloca um completo estranho dentro de sua casa?

-Vou ser sincera, eu sei quem você é! – o americano pareceu ficar chocado. Como assim sabe quem sou, nunca nos vimos. Era o seu pensamento.

-O que?! Como assim? – do que ela tava falando? Era o que se perguntava internamente.

-Quando você me disse seu nome, eu soube quem você era! Duo Maxwell, um piloto gundam. Possui lindos olhos de ametista e um cabelo que é de dar inveja a qualquer mulher, presos em uma trança. Americano, colônia L2, pilota o gundam 02 conhecido também como Deathcythe, piloto 02 conhecido como Shinigami, Deus da morte.- finalizou a garota, que não desviou o olhar de Duo em nenhum momento, ela sabia quem ele era, apesar de estar fazendo artes na faculdade, ela se interessava por história, e uma como o dessa guerra que se passou, não poderia passar despercebido pelo interesse da garota. Ela pesquisou e estudou tudo sobre a guerra e sabe perfeitamente quem são os cinco pilotos.

-Nossa! Você sabe mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo! – Duo soltou um suspiro – E você não tem medo de colocar um assassino para dentro de sua casa? – perguntou o americano

-Quer saber a verdade? Não! Sei que vocês só matavam porque era preciso. Era o dever de vocês.

-Mas nós matamos muitos inocentes, sabia? – Duo perguntava apenas para ter certeza se estava tudo bem ficar nesta casa. Ele achava injusto ter que dividir o mesmo espaço com uma pessoa que parecia tão pura, e mesmo para saber dos motivos dela confiar tanto nele. E reconhecer nela uma grande e verdadeira amizade.

-Sim eu sei, como também sei que não foi de propósito. Vocês não tiveram culpa! – Lílian não estava gostando muito dessa conversa, achava que nada que falasse ia fazer o garoto se conformar. – Olha, eu sei que você não irá me matar por eu deixar seu café queimar! – Duo a olhou espantado, ela estava tentando mudar de assunto para não chateá-lo. –Venha vou mostrar a casa. – o americano saiu de seu transe e a seguiu cômodo adentro.

-Heero é a última caixa? – Uma voz feminina perguntou.

-Sim. – respondeu o japonês no seu tom frio de sempre. Os olhos analisando a casa que dividira com Duo esses últimos meses. – Duo onde você está agora?

-Falando sozinho amor? – a garota lhe abraça por trás.

-Hn. – foi a única resposta do garoto.

-Sabe Heero, como sua noiva e futura esposa, você deveria se abrir comigo. – Heero não diz nada apenas vira e sai andando. Nesse momento um rapaz se aproxima da loira que conversava com o japonês.

-Senhorita Peacecraft, podemos ir? – perguntou o motorista do carro de Relena.

-Sim, vamos! – diz a garota e o motorista sai – Ele será meu! Você perdeu americano idiota. Espero que não apareça mais por aqui, por que se você se aproximar do Heero de novo, sou capaz de te matar!

-Cheguei!-grita um rapaz loiro enquanto entra em casa. Tirando os sapatos se joga no sofá.

-E então? – pergunta Trowa entrando na sala indo onde Quatre estava.

-À parte do Duo está lá e Heero concordou em vender sua parte. Eu só não entendo porque o Heero se mudou ainda hoje? Ele mal acabou de nos dar a noticia do casamento!Deve ter dedos da Relena aí. – disse o loiro jogando a cabeça para trás em sinal de cansaço. – Vou descansar!

-Ah Quatre! – chamou Trowa.

-Hum?

-Ligaram avisando que a casa está pronta.

-Que casa?

-A sua casa. Ou melhor, a sua mansão!

-Já? Mas a casa estava a muito tempo abandonada, pensei que a limpeza iría demorar mais dias.

-As férias acabaram! Sabe que quando voltar pra lá terá que tomar partido nos negócios de sua família! – o moreno anda até Quatre, que havia parado perto da escada o abraçando. Quatre então deu um suspiro.

-Não estou com ânimo para tomar os negócios agora. – Quatre abraça o namorado mais fortemente.

-Se até Duo teve forças para tentar seguir em frente, quem somos nós para ficarmos deprimidos?

-Tem razão! Vou descansar! – Trowa beija a testa do árabe e sobe junto com ele.

-E finalmente o seu quarto! – falou a garota abrindo a porta e ascendendo a luz. O quarto era um pouco grande, como todos os cômodos da casa, mas possuía apenas uma cama e uma cômoda. As janelas estavam fechadas e decoradas com cortinas azuis, a parede estava pintada de branco com uma listra creme no meio dela. – Só tem essas coisas porque ainda não deu para comprar o resto.

-Tudo bem Lílian, esta perfeito! Não trouxe nada além de roupas mesmo! – Duo entrou e jogou a mochila em cima da cama.

-Lian!- disse a garota.

-Como? – Duo não entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

-Pode me chamar de Lian! – a loira falou e em seguida olhou para o relógio – Duo, gostaria de conhecer meu lugar favorito?

-Claro!

-Eu vou tomar banho e iremos ta bom? Ah! Aquela porta ali é um banheiro! – disse e então saiu.

Duo pegou uma peça de roupa e ia entrar no banheiro, quando Lian apareceu na porta.

-Você ta com fome? Podemos ir a alguma lanchonete antes! – sugeriu a garota que estava com apenas a cabeça a mostra.

-Não muito. Podemos deixar para quando voltarmos?

-Claro! Ah! Tem toalha no banheiro ta? Até já! – e saiu.

Duo finalmente entrou no banheiro e surpreendeu-se. O lugar era em preto e branco. Nunca imaginou que essas cores trouxessem tanta paz a um ambiente. Ele deixou de admirar o luxo que era o banheiro e tirou as roupas entrando no Box em seguida. A água começou a cair no seu corpo e rosto e se vendo sozinho começou a lembrar do japonês. Logo as lágrimas se misturavam com a água descendo pelo seu rosto. Duo queria que as lembranças de poucas horas atrás fossem levadas junto com a água, ralo abaixo.

Alguns minutos depois, Duo entra na sala vestindo uma bermuda jeans azul desbotada, uma camisa preta com uma estrela branca estampada na frente, usava um tênis preto com detalhes em branco e vermelho, e o cabelo como sempre estava em sua costumeira trança. O garoto sentou-se no sofá e começou a olhar o jornal, marcando novos círculos na pagina de empregos.

-Está pronto? – Lian aparece na sala já arrumada, usava uma calça jeans azul claro, uma blusa vermelha de mangas curtas. A blusa tinha detalhes pretos na gola e nos punhos, nas costas tinha um enorme treze escrito, também em preto e na frente duas listras pretas com detalhes em prata cruza a camisa na altura dos seus seios. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, com duas mechas soltas de cada lado do seu rosto.

-Sim! Vamos? – Falou o garoto já se levantando e colocando o jornal em cima da mesinha de centro.

-Vamos! – Lian pegou no braço de Duo e os dois saíram.

Nesse momento um vento entra pela janela da sala, bagunçando assim as paginas do jornal, parando em uma pagina, onde tinha uma foto de um casal. Logo em baixo estava escrito:

"O MAIOR CASAMENTO DOS ÚLTIMOS TEMPOS!".

"RELENA PEACECRAFT A RAINHA DA PAZ IRÁ SE CASAR COM O HERÓI DA GUERRA, HEERO YUY, CONHECIDO COMO O SOLDADO PERFEITO".

"FELICIDADES PARA OS POMBINHOS".

Continua...

Bjos Nara-chan


End file.
